Runner, Runner
Runner, Runner is a short story detailing the origins of Toa Jarno and Toa Tybolt. Story Chapter 1 Never before had Tybolt seen his friend this excited. Never. He was jumping around the room making loud wooping noises which troubled Tybolt. Usually, his friend would keep his emotions inside him and secret but now his joy was engulfing the whole room. It was beginning to scare Tybolt. "Jarno" he said but his words did not get through to his friend. He was too loud. "Jarno!" That, he heard. Tybolt finally had the Le-Matoran's attention. While Jarno carried a wide grin of excitment upon his akaku, Tybolt carried a mixed scowl on his hau. It slowly ate away at Jarno's smile. "S-sorry" Jarno said whilst scratching his head nervously. " I guess I got carried away." "Ya think?" Tybolt said coldly. " You bust into my house and then start jumping around the damn room.Why?" Tybolt's question had revived Jarno's smile. He rushed past Tybolt and went over to a wooden table. Once there he dug his hands into his pack and slammed down an object. It appeared to be a scroll but different in some way. Jarno motioned for Tybolt to join him at the table which he did after rolling his orange eyes. As soon as Tybolt came, Jarno began to give his friend a wild, crazed look and then he unwrapped the 'scroll'. The contents had caused Tybolts eyes to widen in amazement and his mouth to open in complete shock. What laid inside were two stones glowing with ever reaching power. They carried no true color as they passed through multiple colors in just seconds, they were clear and reflective. Jarno could see his emerald akaku very clearly within the crystals. Finally Jarno spoke in a prideful voice. "Well?" It took a few moments for Tybolt to reply. But finally the words came out. "Where. Where in Karzahni did you get these?!" "I found- discovered them. In the woods." "In the woods? Do you actually expect me to believe that you found ''these ''in the woods?" "The forests of Le-Koro hold many suprises. You'd be suprised-shocked to find what treasure-jewels lie-wait there. I once found a golden Pakari, I got quite a few widgets from it." Tybolt wasn't even listyening at this point. He just stood there pooling all his vision towards the crystals. Suddenly, a bolt of curiosity had struck Tybolt. It ate away at his mind with a burning question. "Why did you bring these here." Jarno smirked and cocked his head back while releasing some kind of playful grunt. "C'mon Tybolt. You know why. You're not that much of a kohlii-head." Tybolt's eyes began to twitch in irritation. He did indeed know why. Jarno had led him to do some pretty stupid things in the past, there was a time when he was 'convinced' to play a good game of ''Ash Bear Rodeo ''but this topped even that. "No." Tybolt spoke in anger. "No, we are not doing that. No, no, no." "C'mon, Tybolt. Don't act like you don't want to." "I-I do but." He paused and looked curiously at the crystals before him. He then shook his head in anger. "No! I-we are not doing this! We need to report this to turaga Neius, he'd know what to do." Jarno's smirk turned into a scowl as he rolled his red eyes. "Please, all he'd do is say thanks then put the crystals in some vault and then give a long speech-talk about duty and responsibility." Jarno began to hunch his back and grabbed a broom from behind him. He then began to impersonate the turaga, waving his hands like a mad man while nodding his head vigourisly. "'You matoran have done me a great service this day, if not for you these stones could have ended up in the wrong hands. You have done your duty by wasting your only oportunity to be completely awesome Toa. Now excuse me as I go do what most turaga do and read books, look at the city endlessly, and complain about my back problems."' Tybolt did not find his act amusing which annoyed Jarno. "C'mon, Tybolt!" "No." "Please?" "No." "Pretty please?" No." "Pretty please with-with uh, um, protodermis on top?" "No, and you know I hate that stuff." "Arg!" Jarno shouted A loud banging on the door boomed through the room, interupting the two matoran's conversation. Tybolt raised his brow and moved for the door. Jarno just stood there by the wooden table, his eyes completely fixated on the crystals. Tybolt opened the door and found his neighbor, a Ce-Matoran standing there with her arms crossed. "Hello Kyukii" Tybolt said politely. " How can I-" "You're too loud." interupted Kyukii. "Pardon?" "I can hear you yelling about some crystal-thing. Now, I don't mean to be rude or anything, but could you please keep it down?" "Of course" Tybolt said with a grin. "My Apologies for the racket, I have a friend visiting. He's kinda loud at times." Kyukii's face took on an expression of confusion as she peered inside Tybolt's house. "You have a friend visiting?" "Yes. A loud frie--" "I don't see anyone inside. Is he using the can or something?" As soon as she said this Tybolt's eyes widened and his head spun around sharply. He rushed back into his house and looked around. His teeth then began to grind violently when his eyes met the wooden table. The crystals were gone, and so was Jarno. ---- Jarno was most likely the most embarrassed Le-Matoran in the universe. His kind were known to leap from tree to tree with ease and swing through jungles with such grace and yet, Jarno was stumbling over broken branches and dusty rocks. Very embarrassing. Jarno was traveling through a dense forest in Ga-Wahi, a region known for it's various lakes and rivers, the forests of Le-Wahi had bled within the region of water, surrounding it in a thick expanse of trees, bushes, vines, and various other plantlife. These forests were home to many of the same rahi found in Le-Koro. Every now and then the forests would reveal a body of water which would be teeming with fish though Jarno had no intention of finding any, he couldn't swim anyway. His mind was fixated on a more valueble treasure of which was buried deep within this forest. Jarno stumbled again and fell, his body hit the ground face-first and the fall made an awful thud. He cursed and pushed him self back up, before he had returned to his feet his eyes had met with the two crystals he had dropped in the fall. They were cracking, which worried Jarno, these very crystals were the whole reason he was traveling through tis forest. He needed them for the treaure which was hidden here. Jarno cursed and quickly grabbed the the two fractured crystals then dusted them off and glared at them. With a face of great concern and anger he placed the two crystals back in his sack, the ragged tan bag bulged with the crystals inside it. Jarno reached for his knife which lad on the ground, he picked it up then continued on his path. Jarno couldn't help feeling guilty by taking this journey, something was nagging at him, it had been nagging at him ever since he started this trek. Perhaps it was his ally's absence, Jarno had left Tybolt without even giving him a notice to his departure. Jarno had intended this journey to be had with his friend but Tybolt seemed to be heavily against the idea, Jarno was sure of it. Another section of Jarno's mind had suggested that perhaps Jarno didn't provide Tybolt with enough persuasion. He denied it but still couldn't help but feel as though he didn't do enough. Another part of him was beginning to regret ever picking up these crystals. Tybolt did bring up various fair points about the crystals, perhaps this was bussiness for the Turaga and not for some overly-enthusiastic Le-Matoran, perhaps there was much more to these crystals. Jarno eyed his glimmering cargo with a scowl, he was very tempted to just chuck them into the nearest bush and run. Either that or he'd smash them with all his force. Before he could decide, a noise had interupted his thoughts. Jarno's brow raised in confusion, he was hearing voices. Jarno looked around frantically but could see no one, but he heard people talking. Jarno's akaku made a swirling noise as it's scope zoomed out in an attempt to see any approaching travelers, he saw two. Jarno could see them both now, one was armored heavily in orange while the other carried a classy blue and green color scheme, they both carried decorative spears and both had a ribbon wrapped around their waist. As soon as Jarno saw them he was gone, he had ducked into the nearest bush and held his chattering teeth in place. The two specters he saw were members of the Turaga's personal guard. If they caught Jarno with these two crystals things would get ''very ''unforunate for Jarno. Cast *Jarno *Tybolt *Kyukii Trivia *This story is currently going through a rewrite. * The story is very likely to be made into a comic. Category:Stories